


Yes

by Laylah



Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Ghost, and a second kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merry

It took longer to get around to it than maybe it should have, after all that had already happened. Mostly Ghost figured that was Steve not knowing what to call it, when really, they didn't _need_ to call it anything at all. He sure didn't have a name for it. He wouldn't want to scare it off like that.

So it wasn't until late in the spring, until most of the nightmares had faded, until people didn't mention Ann much anymore, until the sticky heat was starting to come back and the first honeysuckle was blooming again. They were sitting outside in the fading light on Ghost's porch, drinking honeyed lemonade while Steve toyed with a new melody for a song, picking out thin golden notes that floated over the air like dragonflies. It was a good night, just like that, and then Steve set the guitar aside.

"Ghost," he said, he said, almost like a question, his voice gravely and about as serious as he ever got.

Ghost put down his jar of lemonade and looked up.

Steve licked his lips. "You know, that night in New Orleans. I wasn't," he said, and then he looked away. Ghost waited. He'd been waiting for months, and a few more minutes wouldn't be so bad. "I wasn't that drunk. And I do remember."

"Okay," Ghost said. "Me, too."

"You can," Steve said, "I mean, if you want to, you could come over here."

Ghost nodded. "I want to."

He pushed his jar of lemonade over to the edge of the porch, where it wouldn't be likely to get kicked over, and crawled over to where Steve was sitting. He leaned in really slow, just in case Steve still wasn't sure, and before he'd quite got there Steve reached out to pull him the rest of the way.

Steve's mouth tasted like honey and lemons, and he was warm, his hands just a little damp through the back of Ghost's t-shirt. This time it was all right, not desperate and not an accident, just the slow wet kiss they'd been waiting on for what felt like ages. Ghost put his hands on Steve's shoulders for balance, and crawled about half into Steve's lap, straddling Steve's thigh and holding on.

When Steve pulled back from the kiss, he had his fingers tangled in Ghost's hair, and his lips were wet, shiny, swollen. "Ghost," he said, softly, like a secret. His eyes were wide. 

"Yes," Ghost said.

Steve smiled, crooked and awkward and gorgeous. "You're supposed to let me ask you the question before you answer," he said.

"Ask, then," Ghost said.

"You want to go inside?" Steve asked. "The mosquitoes are going to be murder out here in a few minutes." 

Ghost nodded. The other things humming under the question, the nervousness and the wanting, made his head spin like blackberry wine. "I already said," he said. "Yes."

They got up, leaning on each other, and the screen door banged shut behind them. 

 


End file.
